heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Releasing Stress/Gallery
Gallery Images Penny Cry.png|Penny Ling crying by Pepper Clark's nasty jokes. Candace Loses her head121.jpg|Candace Flynn cries after seeing her face in Mount Rushmore as a gift for her. Pikachu sobbing over Ash.jpg|Pikachu crying over Ash who has been turned to stone. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg|Dumbo crying after his mother is jailed. Kayley sobbing.png|Kayley sobbing after Garrett is hurt. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6684.jpg|Sulley's suffering his stress. after he inadverntently let out a roar at Boo in a horror. Discord tearing up -well played, Fluttershy- S03E10.png|Discord feeling upset after Fluttershy left him. James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.jpg|Miss Spider crying after thinking that Mr. Centipede has died in the frozen lake. Ami crying.png|Ami Onuki crying. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-7252.jpg|Stefano feeling upset after Vitaly left. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6797.jpg|Kuzco is sad because he's tired of being a llama. Po releasing his stress.png|Po releasing his stress. Tarzan releasing his stress by hugging Kala.png|Tarzan releasing his stress by hugging Kala. Mavis (2012).jpg|Mavis feeling sad after Johnny left her that she knows that both got zing. Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1289.jpg|Shrek roaring in frustration. Danvs skywardscream02 1809.png|Dan yelling in frustration. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-14632.jpg|Yoda mediating after loosing his fight with Emperor Darth Sidious. Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.jpg|Stitch releasing stress as he sees that he is alone. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg|Ralph feeling his mistake for leaving his game and about to be unplugged in the morning and holds the "Hero's Duty" medal. Mr. Greg 196.png|Pearl releasing stress with longing to Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond Audrey crying.PNG|Audrey crying after Granslappy told her that she was the terrible Cuddleature owner. Joy's tears.png|Joy crying, after she and Bing Bong are forgotten in the memory dump. Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero suffering stress when he almost lost his son - Taco and realizes that money caused all this. S3E04A_Lori_realizes_what_she_did_was_wrong.png|Lori realizes that her selfishness made her upstaging Carol and decided to forget it. S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking heartbroken.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas releasing stress, accepting Marco's choice to go to Mewni after he breakup with each other, but they still remain friends. Scrooge_McDuck_Tears.png|Scrooge McDuck, now alone again reminiscing his countless efforts and failures in trying to find Della Duck while the others' accusations echo in his mind, coldly states he is happy this way. bandicam 2018-06-28 15-04-45-299.jpg|Future Trunks releasing his stress after he losses his teacher,Future Gohan Ariel sobbing.jpg|Ariel sobbing, after her father destroy her treasures. Sam Sparks sad.PNG|Sam Sparks releasing her stress. Zowie releasing stress.PNG|Zowie releasing stress, that her flower friend is hanging low. S2E33 Star and Pony Head crying on Marco.png|Star and Pony Head crying on Marco because the Bounce Lounge is closed. Hiccup screams in frustration.jpg|Hiccup screams in frustration Heartbreak homer.jpg|Homer Simpson releasing stress, thinking that Marge isn't his soulmate anymore. Blossom sad.jpg|Blossom is sad, after finally discovering that she is worthless. Twilight_Sparkle_starts_to_cry_S7E22.png|Twilight Sparkle cries over missing the Nothern Stars Spike_remorseful_S4E16.png|Spike, sad at his mistake with the breezies Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png|Fluttershy sad at losing Twilight to the petrifying cockatrice, and then realizes her pet chicken could meet this fate shortly afterwards, and then she vows to save Twilight at once. Rainbow crying while holding Tank close S5E5.png|Rainbow Dash finally pressured into letting Tank hibernate Twilight loses hope.png|Twilight, sad at losing hope to save Equestria and how she lashed out at her friends. Spike cries over leaving Twilight S03E09.png|Spike, sad at leaving Twilight in favor of Applejack. KennyDies05.gif|Stan Marsh crying after hearing that Kenny McCormick is going to die. Tinker Bell crying.jpg|Tinker Bell crying Bagheera releasing stress.jpg|Bagheera releasing stress, after Mowgli saw the death of Baloo. File:Dewey_Wins_143.png|Steven Universe releasing his stress as he is depressed about his relationship with Connie being destroyed. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8551.jpg|Dimitri releasing his stress after seeing Anastasia has reunited with her grandmother and walking away as he is depressed about his relationship with Anastasia being destroyed. Jackcries.jpg|Jack Bauer breaks down over the day's events. Genie_releasing_stress.jpg|Genie releasing stress while arguing with Aladdin over his lies to Jasmine about being a prince. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6946.jpg|Garrett releasing his stress after realizing that he doesn't belong in Camelot download.jpeg|SpongeBob SquarePants crying while Gary the Snail is still hanging around with Patrick, who bluntly keeps Gary away from him (even though the latter is trying hard to get Gary back), ignores the signs that SpongeBob wants Gary back, and doesn't pay attention to the fact that SpongeBob is heartbroken. McQueen_sadly_reading_Mater's_goodbye_letter.jpg|Lightning McQueen sadly reading Mater's goodbye letter, making him feel gulity for yelling at Mater and hurting his feelings. Squidward_is_upset_after_failed_to_create_a_band.png|Squidward Tentacles releasing his stress after he failed to create a band. Mavis crying.png|Mavis crying by Onion Soup Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_TV_spot_-_Ghidorah_-_00012.jpg|Madison Russell releasing stress, sorrow, and anguish after reuniting with her father Mark Russell as she watches her mother Emma Russell die. Aurora crying.jpg|Aurora crying Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2953.jpg|Roger Rabbit releasing stress Vlcsnap-2018-06-27-08h21m19s204.png|Cera sobbing TKOsHouse (143).png|Turbo K.O. releasing stress for not seaching to Shadowy Figure to tell why is exist in this world. Atomic Betty crying.png|Betty Barrett cries when Galactic Headquarters has been destroyed. King Julien heartbroken.jpg|King Julien releasing stress, when his kingdom was taken by Koto. Sofia Crying.png|Sofia sobs and cries with her heartbreak. Tom Robinson tearing up.jpg|Tom Robinson releasing stress and and starts breaking down crying, when he told Atticus Finch that he did not rape Mayella from being accused. BoBoiBoy cannot take it anymore.png|BoBoiBoy cannot take it anymore before he punch the ground until Ochobot floating on the ground. File:Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-5919.jpg|Devon crying after seeing Kayley and Garrett have fallen in love during the "Looking Through Your Eyes" sequence. Link crying for The Great Deku Tree.png|Link crying after hearing that his adoptive father The Great Deku Tree is going to die. Rock Biter releasing his stress.jpg|The Rock Biter releasing his stress after losing his friends Teeny Weeny and the Night Hob due to the Nothing destroying all of Fantasia. Death_of_Superman_01.jpg|Lois Lane crying when Superman dies after his intense battle with Doomsday. Cinderella crying after Lady Tremaine and her stepsisters ruined her dress.jpg|Cinderella crying Timon and Pumbaa crying.png|Timon and Pumbaa crying Steven_Universe_Gemcation_211.png|Steven Universe breaking down in tears as he believes that his relationship with Connie has ended. Marco Diaz crying over his breakup.png|Marco Diaz releasing stress after he broke up with Jackie Lynn Thomas and choose go to Mewni bandicam 2019-04-15 17-57-05-950.jpg|Gon releasing stress after he complete the mission to kill Pitou and to avenge Kite. Ariel crying.jpg|Ariel releasing stress, when Eric leaves with Vanessa on the wedding boat. Pearl Crying - S4E25.jpg|Pearl crying after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and believing that Steven is dead. Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps com-5596.jpg|Goofy releasing stress after his son Max selfishly disowned him as his father after losing the qualifying rounds of the College X-Games. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg|Buzz Lightyear releasing stress, after finally discovering that he's a toy. JennyAboutToCry.png|Jenny Wakeman releasing stress and crying over Killgore. Pooh and his friends hopelessly lost.jpg|Pooh and his friends releasing stress, that they don't have a chance of finding Christopher Robin. Buster moon is sad.png|Buster Moon releasing stress and gazing in despair at the remains of his destroyed theatre. Smurfette starts crying in the lost village.png.png|Smurfette crying, after other smurfs were captured by Gargamel. Flint releasing stress.PNG|Flint Lockwood releasing stress when his father, Tim Lockwood disowns him at the restaunt they go to. Mater sad.png|Mater releasing stress after being selfishly disowned by Lightning McQueen for causing him to lose the race in Japan. George Crying.jpg|George Pig crying. Astro Boy startiing to cry.PNG|Astro Boy starts to cry. Isabella crying.jpeg|Isabella crying due to Phineas’ ignorance towards her in Paris. Peter Parker 5.jpg|Peter Parker releasing stress after his uncle Ben dies. Videos Quest for Camelot Garret returns to the forrest HD|Garrett releasing his stress after realizing that he doesn't belong in Camelot. Aladdin and Genie I can't Wish Your Free|Aladdin releasing his stress while feeling guilty for lying to Jasmine about being a prince. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes KO goes to TKO's house Cartoon Network|Turbo K.O. releasing stress for not seaching to Shadowy Figure to tell why is exist in this world. Digimon Adventure Sora Cries & Loves Biyomon Colleen O' Shaughnessy|Sora Takenouchi crying after realizing that her crest of love will not glow. Gohan cries after Goku does his sacrifice Sad DBZ Moment Z Dub|Gohan crying about his father, Goku's sacrifice. Steven Universe Gemcation Cartoon Network|Steven Universe breaking down in tears as he believes that his relationship with Connie has ended. Jack Frost Scene - Charlie Shovels Snow Breaks Down|Charlie and Gabby Frost releasing their stress about Jack Frost's death. Category:Galleries